She Was Cursed
by tumbleB
Summary: Krissy has always loved the thrill of a fight, but can she handle the pressure to save not only herself but the life of the woman that her best friend loves? And what happens when you throw in the help of a certain Captain Jack Sparrow? please read JS/OC
1. Prologue

Okay guys, heres my first story I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any pirates, but I wish I was one. Argh!

Prologue

* * *

I've always been a fighter. Priding myself in marital arts, taijitsu, kung fu, karate, and so on; and it has always been my goal to apply my skills to swordplay. Something my father frowned upon greatly, but I never cared what he thought, even if my ultimate aspiration in life was to please him and make him proud. No matter how I tried, his always present frown never turned up.

When I was three years old, I discovered that by curling my fingers into my palms and aiming my fist at someone's face could cause two things: a broken nose or a black eye, depending on my where I aimed of course. The first to fall victim to my newly discovered talent was a five year old William Turner. Two days later I learned how to kick him in a very painful location. Two more days and he became my best friend. Our violent companionship did not last long as I found out one evening that he had left his home to roam the seas with his pirate of a father. When news of this reached my own father I was severely remimanded for making friends with a 'disgrace.' The bruises and black eye did not leave for weeks.

At the age of seven I found my love of weapons: swords, knives, daggars, pistols, rifles, and so on. I figured out, by pretending to be hurt late at night on the side on the street, that the watchmen were quite easily tricked into letting their guards down. I never let them see my face clean. I would cover my shoulder length sandy brown hair in mud and dirt to make it appear black. I waould also add heavy dust and street grime to my pale skinned arms and face, so that I would seem tanned. I perfected my art of deception, whining whenever a watchman happened to stoll by. He would ask why I am out so late. I simply continued to cry. Quickly, he would gather closer to me; and as soon as he got close enough I would launch myself at him and beg him to take me home. Usually the watchman finds a heart and carries me to whichever 'home' I point out to him. None of the houses I choose are ever mine however. When the watchman has sat me down, so he can walk away, he would casually ask if I am alright. I would nod so he could not have the chance to recognize my normal voice. You see, I was quite the nuisence in my youth; crowned the 'Street Urchin of Port Royal.' I loved the title. As the watchman rounds the corner and I would no longer be in his sight, I pull out my new treasure, usually a pistol but sometimes on a highly successful night, the watchman's sword. I was an excellent thief.

By the age of twelve, I had mastered mixed martial arts. All forms were at my disposal to use on my rivals. I became a feared opponent in the secret fighting matches held once every month on the new moon. The location forever changes so the parents of the contestents and spectators never find out about the secret fights. Though I am sure a few parents knew and still do to this day. My father, however, never knew. He never took an interest in my passion of fighting. Of course I never really expected him to, but a large part of me always hoped. I was the reigning champion at The Fights. Yes, I was only twelve at the time, and a normal twelve year old girl is usually fragile, weak, easily classified as harmless; but I was no ordinary twelve year old girl. My body was toned, muscled; my stomach sported a six pack proudly; my arms and legs sharply defined from nearly nine years of work and dedication. No guns or metal objects were allowed at The Fights, but my right hook and side swept kick were the only weapons I needed to win against the poor fourteen to seventeen year old boys I faced every month. I never grew tired of the adrenaline high I received during my battles. There is one fight that now haunts me every new moon, since I have out grown seventeen, the oldest age allowed to view and participate in The Fights. This fight paired me against a new opponent I had never seen before; a fourteen year old boy with deep brown hair and defiant eyes that seemed to tell a story of heartache. He openly challenged me on the new moon of October. I accepted his offer to duel. Somehing about him caught my eye the moment he stood to voice his want to fight me. He seemed familiar in some way. In the midst of our battle I dared ask his name. You see, the main rule of The Fights is that names are forbidden to be used. I, myself, went by the penname 'Amelia.' I was well known by my face outside of The Fights because of my title, but my real name elluded most. My challenger merely smiled when I requeted his name, but he did not answer me until the fight was over. I easily defeated him with a final kick that tripped him to fall backwards. He signaled for his demise and stood with the help of my hand. He leaned close to my sweaty face to whisper in my ear, "It's good to see you again Krissy Jacobs. I am Willaim Turner."

At age seventeen William and I were never separated, though it was difficult to say if we were more thatn friends. He always spoke of a woman named Elizabeth Swann and how she saved him many years ago. I would intently listen to his tales of the sea and the years we missed. I trained him to fight and he in turn taught me to make swords and other forms of infamous killing utensils. We were very close and still are but an uncertain distance. My relationship with William of course reached my father's gossiping ears again. I returned home one evening after training with William. My father was waiting for me in the kitchen of our small home. He eyed me up and down before asking me where I had been. I told him at a friend's house, but I knew by his glare that he had found out about my renewed friendship with the 'disgrace.' I made no attempt to hide the truth when he asked my wereabouts again. Before I had finished my answere however, he lunged; but for the life of em, I could not defend myself against the man I called father. When I awoke the next morning, I carefully counted the fresh injuries: at least twenty new bruises, one broken leg, a sprained wrist, and I think a cracked rib. I created a makeshift cast for my leg and took care of my wrist, my left, by wrapping it in gauze I had stolen from a traveling nurse. Next I wrapped the remaining guaze my slim waist from hip to right under my breasts. My father was not in the house when I woke still in the kitchen. So, I painfully made my way to William's.

Now, it is at age twenty, that I find myself at a dilema. Just yesterday a man was arrested and taken to jail. He attempted to kidnap the govener's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. I only know this because William came to my house this morning and told me in a blur of words and curses. The man, William says is Jack Sparrow. William claims he fought him and helped turn him to the authorities. I do not doubt my friend's story, because he has never lied to me before, but I feel as though there is something dark he is hiding from me. I shall find what that is, when the opportune moment appears.

* * *

alright thats it!

tell me what you think please R&R!

xoxo  
baby


	2. Chapter One

Okay, so heres chapter one!

I hope you like it.

:}

Disclaimer: Alas, my dogs are not scurvy nor shall they ever be.

Chapter One

"Kris hurry!" A disgruntled William yells at me.

"Whats going on?" I question while I load my knapsack with my pistol, ammo, an extra white shirt, a pair of black britches, and lighter.

"I'll explain on the way to the jail. Just hurry, please." I pull the bag shut and sling it over my right shoulder. I quickly doublecheck that my rapier is securly tied at my hip on the right and my dagger is on the left, all set. A loud explosion makes me snap my eyes to Williams brown ones. "Kris!" He calls, reaching for me. I take his hand as he pulls me out of my room, then my house. My lean legs actually srtuggle to keep up with his hasty pace.

_What could make William this desperate to get to the jail?_ I glance up at my closest friend. His tanned face is set in a determined scowl. _Did something happen to his _precious _Elizabeth? _ I mentally slap myself for my thought. I should not envy her or think that way about them. No matter how much it pains me to think he loves her more than he could ever love me. _William is my best friend, he and I will always be together, even if it's not the way I wish we could be._ I hold back a sigh as William's grip on my hand tightens. Almost as if he read my thoughts, he pauses in his sprint and pulls me into him for a strong hug. I gasp at the sudden movement and peer up at him. My forehead only comes to his chin. He stares down at me for what seems like hours before he finally begins to speak.

"Krissy," he sighs softly, "do you trust me?"

"Of course, William," I answer readily. What is making him act like this? "You know I do."

"Elizabeth has been taken by pirates. I need to get her back." His dark brown eyes harden and it seems that he is no longer looking at me but at something in his own mind.

"She is important to you?" He nods confidently. "Then she is important to me."

"Thank you, Krissy Amelia Jacobs Wood." He smiles and the dark tint in his eyes retreats. Something tells me that I shall be seeing a lot of that look soon.

"Krissy Jacobs is just fine, William Turner Jr." I tease and he chuckles briefly.

"Let's go." We break from our sudden embrace as he immediately drags me along till we reach the jail. My eyes meet his in a question but he simply leads me down to where the prisoners are kept. He stops in front of the last cell. There is a man inside glaring out at us, or rather William. I do not think he has noticed me just yet.

"Jack Sparrow," William says curtly. The man looks up at the name.

"Yes?" I hear him grunt, "And it's Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

"Fine. You're going to help me."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes. Elizabeth Swann has been taken by pirates and you are going to help me get her back."

"What makes you think im going to do that? I'm locked up aren't I? Bloody dog." He rolls his eyes and leans back against the cell wall. I look up at William for a moment; his twenty-two year old features sporting an angry frown.

"I'll spring you free." William finally says. The man, Captain Jack Sparrow bends foreward as though he is interested.

"An' 'ow you gonna do that, huh?"

"I can free you." I speak up. Both William and Jack turn to stare at me like they have just noticed my presence.

"Who are you, princess?" Jack asks, eyeing me for a moment. Being stared at by men has never weirded me out or intimidated me, but being pretty much 'checked out' by the scrutinizing eyes of a _pirate_, more specifically a_ pirate Captain_, that is another story. I suddenly become hyperaware of the wrinkles on my white button up blouse, the dirt on my faded grey britches that reach just below my knees, and the fact that my hip length sandy brown hair is haphazardly thrown into a messy bun, instead of its usual braid, with loads of random strands falling out and framing my face, plus it very much needs to be put under a decent wash right about now. I am sure my wonderfuly pale-skinned face is showing off the remnants of a punishment from a few weeks ago. I shift my knapsack higher on my shoulder.

"Does it really matter at this moment in time?" I answer his question with my own while shrugging.

"Krissy?" William hisses as I take my hand from his grip and step closer to the cell, glancing over the metal bars keeping Jack locked inside.

"Well?" He asks, obviously not even trying to hide his disbelief and amusement.

"William, take that bench and bring it here." I point behind me to the dirty furniture against the wall. He hesitates slightly but does as I say. I flip the bench up, even with the bars and place the legs in the small squares. "Help me." Together William and I shove the bench up and the welded bars fall, signaling Jack's freedom.

"Hmmm," he mumbles stepping out of the cell. He looks at me carefully once more, again making me self conscious for some ungodly reason, before turning to William, "and how are we going to catch up to your bonny lass?"

We left the jail and raced to the docks after Jack picked up a hat and other items. We soon ended up commandeering the H.M.S. Dauntless by outsmarting two guards, and not long after, we have taken Port Royal's fastest ship, the Intercepter. Everytihng has happened so quickly that I have simply accepted that I: a) helped free a pirate criminal from jail, b) stole the H.M.S. Dauntless only to catch up to the Intercepter and take it, which leads to c) sailing to Tortuga, to gather some help, with my closest friend William Turner and a pirate Captain, Jack Sparrow; so d) we can ultimately rescue William's love interest Elizabeth. _What have I gotten myself into_? Part of me is extremely excited about this adventure, but I cannot shake the foreboding dread hanging over me as we sail under the black sky; stars present but no moon.

I find myself unable to sleep. William went to bed long ago in the Captain's quarters. I have taken to the stern of the ship, leaning over the edge to glance at the dark water below. Jack is behind me at the helm navigating us. Every now and then I hear the soft click of Jack opening and closing his compass. We do not speak; we just revel in the comfortable sounds the sea and wind bestow upon us. A soft sigh, however, manages to slip from my lips as I pull my dreadfully long hair from its messy bun. I have never cut it; I do not find the need to. I set my small bag at my feet and gently begin to tug my fingers through my hair and drape the reddish brown strands over my right shoulder in front of me. After a few minutes of finger-combing my tangled mess of hair, I pull it back to braid it as I normally wear it. I untie one of two black ribbons from my left wrist and retie the short ribbon around the end of my braid. I feel eyes upon me as I complete my task of braiding and tying but I do not turn to see who they belong, for I already know. I sigh once more and look up at the stars.

"It's quite late. Shouldn't you be in bed, princess?" Jack asks from the helm. I do not look at him as I reply.

"I need not sleep, Captain." I calmly shrug, "For sleep only brings me nightmares that would keep me awake." He stays silent for a minute before speaking again.

"I never got your name." At this I turn my face to his. There is not much light, but I have always had excellent night vision. I can make out his stoic features. His hat rests snugly atop his head, seemingly symbolizing his claim to the title of 'Captain.'

"It's Krissy, Krissy Jacobs," I smile revealing my teeth, "but you may call me Kris if you wish, Captain." He grunts in approval as I rturn my curious gaze to the stars slowly, almost hoping he will ask me something else.

"You don't look very old."

"I am old enough to understand death and accept its ways."

"Ah, then you must be older than I, princess." I hear him chuckle darkly.

"I am nearly twenty-one. I am considered mature I suppose."

"Indeed, my dear." I feel his eyes shift off of me, I assume back to the front. I sharply turn from my spot near the edge of the ship and walk the brief distance to his side. I noitce that I only reach his shoulder. _How sad is that? No wonder he asked my age._ I think with a sneer.

"So, Captain Jack Sparrow, what brought you to Port Royal?" I ask trying to appear nonchalant.

"I needed a bigger ship." He shrugs stiffly.

"Ah, don't we all?" I chortle and turn away form him. "Well, I guess I'll attempt to sleep then."

"G'night."

"Goodnight, Captain," with those parting words I leave him.

A few weeks have passed and I am in desperate, I repeat desperate, need of a long bath. We have raeched Tortuga and Jack says he needs to find someone. While he ran off to complete his business, William and I decided to stroll along the streets. Not a very brilliant idea in my book, but I rather did not want to stay on the Intercepter much longer.

"Do you even know where we are?" I ask for most likely the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Krissy, hush." My friend demands with a growl. I merely roll my eyes and swerve away from yet another drunken man lying in the middle of the bustling street. We pass by a tavern called the Faithful Bride and I swear I hear Jack yelling and the sounds of a fight, but I shrug it off and continue walking along.

"Hey you! Stop right there you damn brat!" I glance to the source of the scream when-

"Ow." I frown as someone knocks me to the ground.

"Watch it." The culprit grunts and continues sprinting away.

"Kris, you alright?" William helps me up and I face the direction that the boy ran off in. A sudden urge makes me decide to chase after him, leaving a very confused William in my wake. "Kri-Kris! Wait!" I do not listen as I turn down an alley to corner the boy, but three men have beaten me to him.

"Hey you little shit. Be good and give it back now." The largest of the three slurs. The boy glances between them frantically, backing up a few steps.

"Come on," another cracks his knuckles in some form of intimidation. I stifle a laugh as I pull my dagger from its place at my side. I sneak behind the largest bully and bring the blunt of my weapon to the nape of his neck. He staggers forward with a screetch of cusses. The two others shift from him to his attacker, me. A brief moment of dazed confusion, most likely from all the alcohol these brutes probably digested the past who knows how many hours, then they strike. I quickly resheath my dagger and dodge the craking-knuckles thug with ease. The other lunges but I land a foot between his ribcage. He scowls and bends over, I take the oppurtunity to bring an elbow down to his neck, while efficiantly swinging a kick to the side stomach of my other attacker. The man flys back as I knee the other in the chin causing him to land on his back, but he does not get back up. _Good, one more. _I let out a long breath as my last opponent prepares himself to retaliate. A smirk graces my full lips as I ready my left arm to hit him straight on the nose. He chooses to make the first move with a raised fist of his own. I grab his open hand and pull it down; at the same time my fist comes in contact with its predetermined destination. The result is perfect: plenty of blood and a broken nose. The man stumbles away from me as soon as I release my grip. The largest man, my first victim, smartly decides to follow suit. I watch them with a triumphant smile as they retreat from the alleyway. A utterly shocked William stares at me, his jaw at his feet.

"You'll catch flies like that William."I laugh sticking out my tongue at him and placing my hands on my hips. I feel a sudden tug on my braid that ceases my laughter momentarily. I carefully turn to face the person.

"Hi." I greet the small child in front of me. He glares at me for a moment.

"I didn't need your damn help, you know."

"Oh?" I blink as I vaugely hear multiple footsteps echo towards the boy and me. The chaos of Tortuga is lost in this alley. It almost seems as though there is some kind of sound barrier that separates the pirate infested city from the small alleyway I am standing in.

"Yeah. I was fine until you damn well showed up." He continues to chastise.

"Well, I'm sorry then. Should I have let them back you al the way against the wall and beat whatever it is you stole from you?" I tilt my head in a questioning manner and arch an eyebrow. The child's eyes widen and cheeks tint light pink.

"Krissy," William's voice enters the quiet barrier.

"What's your name, hm?" I ask kindly. No point in trying to scare the child anymore than he already is. He looks at me for a minute before seeming to makeup his mind.

"I'm Cathrin."

"Pardon?" My eye twitches. I thought she was a he. _Oh dear god._ He_ is a _girl_?_

"Cathrin, but call me Cath."

"Yo-you're a girl?" William voices my mental question.

"Well no shit." She rolls her light blue eyes. "It's the damn hat I swear." She removes the black newsboy hat and shoulder length blond locks spill out from underneath. "There. Happy now? You damn well better be."

"Oi! Mind tellin' me what the hell's goin' on over here?" I spin around at the familiar voice to see Jack and some fat guy at the front of the alley.

"Jack!" William greets. "Kris chased after this bo-girl and-"

"I know what happened. I saw it all."

"Cath, s'at you?" The fat guy calls. "What are you doin' down here? Causin' trouble again? It's no wonder they call you 'The Street Filth of Tortuga,' all the problems you get yerself into."

"Aw, Gibbs," Cath groans and steps beside me, only coming up just below my shoulder, "not you, damn."

"'The Street Filth of Tortuga,' huh?" I look back at her. She shrugs and gives me the 'don't-ask-me-look,' but I can tell she adores the title. "I think you and me are going to get along just fine, Cath. Name's Krissy, call me Kris."

"Come on, Cathrin." She casts her eyes to the ground and barely makes her way to the man, Gibbs. I follow after her.

"William," I beckon when I notice he is not walking with us. He shakes his head and quickly catches up.


	3. Chapter Two

Okay, so…

Heres chapter two!

Sorry it's kinda on the short side.

:{

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Its Pirates of the Caribbean not Pirates of the Brittanyian. [so clever I know]

Chapter Two

* * *

We have finally set sail to go after Elizabeth. William is practically bouncing off the deck with excitement. I have simply set myself in a mask of indifference. I promised William that I would help him and that Elizabeth is important to me to save. I have never met the woman however, so who am I to raise a feeling for her. It is nighttime once more on the Intercepter and I find myself at peace. I am at the same spot as I was when Jack and I talked of sleep; which seems to elude me more and more each night. An aggrivated sigh escapes as the sliver of moon worth seeing slips behind a cloud.

"Has Jack told the ship's no place for a woman?"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly as one of the only other females aboard the Intercepter joins me in the moon-watching, which is over now, seeing as the stupid moon vanished. She leans back against the rail and turns her face to me.

"Has he?" she asks again, pulling her long black curls back over her shoulders.

"No. He's never said anything of the sort."

"He must like you then." She shrugs then offers her hand, "Name's Anamaria."

"Krissy Jacobs," I nod reciprocating the handshake. He palm is smoothly caloused, an obvious sign of hard work. I can tell she and I are going to get along well.

"Who's the kid?" she guestures towards the sleeping figure curled at my feet.

"Her name is Cathrin. She decided to follow me on the ship." Anamaria studies me before nodding in acceptence of my vauge reason.

"Why are _you_ here?" she now asks. I sigh again and cast my gaze to the sea.

"I'm here with William. He pulled me with him to rescue his fair 'bonny lass' as Capitan Jack puts it." I wave my hand dismissively.

"But you really don't want to?"

"If it makes him happy. He's my best friend."

"Sounds like he's your only friend."

"What?!"

"If you are willing to go to great lengths," she pauses and looks around the ship, "then he has to be very, very close to you Krissy."

"Call me Kris." I mutter, hoping she will drop the topic at hand. I do not need pity or any reprimands from someone I have just met. I do not care if William is my only friend. It does not matter to me that everyone else I knew in Port Royal either feared me or thought me 'unworthy' of their friendship. I was after all the "Street Urchin of Port Royal" and no one over makes friends with an urchin.

"Fair enough," I know she notices the change in atmosphere between us has turned uncomfortable.

"Anamaria?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"If I may, why are you on the Intercepter?"

"Jack stole me boat and that friend of yours, Will, promised me this ship to save Jack's arse. Little bugger," I stifle a laugh and glance down at Cath.

"I think I'll take Cath to bed." I pick her up bridal style, but Anamaria stops me before I leave.

"How old's she?"

"She hasn't said, but I'd reckon about fifteen. I've never been a good judge of age though." I move my shoulders in a shrugging mannor, which is difficult whilst holding someone in your arms.

"G'night then, Kris," she pauses, "Cath."

"Goodnight, Anamaria." I stroll past her to walk down the small steps and enter the door leading to the sleeping quarters. I sopt my bed easily, seeing as it is the only one without a body currently sleeping in it, besides Anamaria's of course. I make my way over to the farthest one back, careful not to disturb any of my shipmates. I lay Cath gently down to the small cot. She shifts, unconsciously getting used to the change in comfort. I do not blame her. A bed of gravel would be better than these blasted excuses for mattresses. I turn to take my leave, not really ready for sleep just yet, when a small voice stops me. I glance down at the tangled mess of blond hair to find light blue eyes staring groggily up at me.

"Kris?" she questions again, her voice almost weak sounding.

"Yes, Cath?"

"I'm not fifteen, you know. I'm thirteen and a damn half." Even this tired my small friend; _ironic since _I'm_ usually the small one_; insists on cursing. I sigh with a small smile.

"I apologize then. Go to sleep."

"Okay," she breathes, "Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

I did not sleep that night and in the five days after Cath's 'thank you,' I have only gotten perhaps fifteen hours of nearly decent sleep. It seems that each night when I choose to finally close my eyes, a vile face makes its appearance in my mind and screams crude things at me. The main always being that William will leave me when we rescue Elizabeth. I dare not dwell on this thought for too long, in case I start to believe it. When I am not attempting the task of sleep, I am training. I keep myself fit by helping with the chores around the ship that normally a 'lady' would not do. I do not mind the labor, for the tedious chores clear my thoughts of William leaving. I often spar with my best friend and a few of the other shipmates, who do not mind getting their asses handed to them by a twenty year old girl who is nearly three-fourths their height. Cath, it seems, has taken to studying me and learning my fighting skills and style. She is a quick learner, I have to admit, and it makes me proud to see her accomplish something she strives for.

I have not spoken to anyone about this, but it is my twenty-first birthday today. I do not wish for anyone to know. Of course William does, but we rarely have casual chats anymore. He is very caught up I his thoughts of Elizabeth that I wonder if he remembers his own name. At times when I call to him, he takes minutes to respond. I know that he is very worried about her, but I say nothing, in fear I might say something wrong. The last thing I want is to drive an ever bigger wedge further between him and me. I can only hope that he will return to the William I have always known when we get Elizabeth back, but part of me, the vile creature that haunts my pitiful sleep, knows that we will never be the same again; and that is what I fear the most.

"Hey Kris! Get your ass over here and help me!" Cath calls as I walk up the stairs from the cabin. I smile softly at her and nod.

"Don't bother Kitten, Cathrin." Mr. Gibbs, the fat man from Tortuga, who is apparently a close friend of Jack, rolls his eyes and takes a drink from his ever present flask. I have yet to ask what exactly it is that he is drinking. "She's got 'er own work to fuss 'bout, though she ne'er does. Don't cha, Kitten."

"I don't mind helping Cath out." I chuckle catching a glimpse of said 'thirteen and a damn half' year old sticking her tongue out at the man.

"Ya spoil 'er, Kitten." The crew, it seems, has taken to calling me this pet name for reasons I have yet to figure out, but I have no objections. I find it endearing.

"It's no problem for me, Gibbs." I smile sweetly and hurry over to help Cath check the mast. Like me, she refuses to do the 'lady' chores. She is rather stubborn; Gibbs says she is becoming a little version of me. I think I am starting to agree with him. We finish the job quickly and step back to admire our work. It really was not a difficult task, but I say nothing that may deter Cath's accomplished smirk. She no longer wears the black newsboy hat that hid her golden hair; instead her bangs are pulled back with a white bandana. Cath is really quite a pretty young girl, but she is such a tomboy. She is still, however, wearing the same clothes she had in Tortuga, though they have been recently washed; a dark blue tank top and black breeches to her shins, a lot like mine; I will have to check if she stolethem from me. Bright blue eyes dart to mine and her smirk transforms into a wide smile.

"I'm bloody hungry! Let's get some damn food!" she calls and raises her fist in the air. I stifle a laugh and follow her to the kitchen/eating quarters. Most everyone is already there, some eating but most just sitting and talking. I notice William sitting at a table looking over something. Cath runs off saying something along the lines of "starving" and "damn well better be food left."

"Hello William," I greet and as usual it takes a moment for him to respond. He finally looks up as I take a seat across from him.

"Hey Kris. How are you?" He smiles. I cannot help but to notice that it is not the same smile that used to come naturally to him.

"Hungry, you?" I nod, not failing to see that whatever he was previously studying is now hidden from sight.

"Just ate. I'm actually about to go talk to Jack, so I'll see you later, Krissy." He rises and leaves the table, nodding to Cath as she passes him to sit down.

"What's got his damn knickers in a knot?" she asks, one eyebrow arched. I simply shake my head and grab the red apple she motions for me to take. "He acts like this a lot?"

"Not usually. I think he was hiding something from me, but it's his business I suppose."

"Hell no. You're his best friend right? At least that's what I damn well hear from you." She slams her fist on the table, no doubt catching the eye of a few people.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not going to go and demand he tell me something." I say calmly, although that is exactly what I want to do right now. _What are you hiding, William? What is that you cannot tell me?_

"Don't you kinda deserve to know what the hell he's hiding? I mean he's the one that dragged you into this shit right?" she argues, taking a huge bite out of her own apple.

"Yeah," I sigh, my small appetite slowly dissovling, "but he'll tell me when he's ready. I just have to trust him."

"A lotta good that does you; in all my thirteen years, trust hasn't done shit for me, Kris." Cath takes my unfinised apple from me and begins on it. "In some cases, trust can damn well kill you." I look away from her to the door William walked out of merely minutes ago.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

tell me what you think!

R&R

xoxo  
baby


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: not mine, nor shall it ever be.

Haha long time no see?

Here's chapter three!

After my debate over my own friendship with the one man I have ever learnt to trust, I decided to go about with my own chores. I helped some of the men polish the ammo for the cannons, and then I took to the crow's nest. This is often my place of seclusion. Cath will not come up here, for her fear of heights, though she will not ever admit it to me. I bade a quick 'hello' to Marty and took my place. It would seem I am a horrible lookout, as I always find myself looking down at the deck and whoever happens to pass by under my watch. I really should pay more attention for any sign of land or another ship, but it is at this moment that my eyes catch William talking to Jack at the helm. Instantly my curiosity is peaked. I glance down at them, trying to read their lips. William is showing something to Jack rather forcefully but I cannot quite tell what. I lean over the small edge of the crow's nest to try and get a better look, and a better listen, but it is to no avail.

"Damn," I curse and lean over a little more. My feet are slightly off the floor when I can finally catch snippets of their conversation.

"She needs to know," William cries in frustration, but Jack simply shrugs.

"No."

"Jack!" William yells, shoving whatever he had in one of his pockets, while saying something I do not quite hear. "…changes everything… Elizabeth…" Oh, so it is about _her_. Figures really. I let out a sigh but continue to watch them.

"Krissy can't know, Will," Jack shakes his head slowly, "It would kill 'er." At the mention of "Krissy" and "kill" I unconsciously lean even farther over the rail, which leads to me tumbling over, of course. Somehow, I manage to scream as I fall to the hard wooden deck.

"Krissy!" I hear someone screech as I continue my decent. The deck looks so close, but it is like I am not even falling that fast. Before my startled mind can comprehend what is going on I am caught in someone's arms. I close my eyes and let out a heavy breath. The arms lay me down on my back. I can see shadows over me through my eyelids; it is a rather ominous 'sight'.

"Is she dead?" A frightened voice asks.

"No, Kitten can't be dead. Cotton caught her."

"Good thing he was there," It is like everyone on the ship is here all yelling at once. I think I feel a headache coming on.

"Everyone get out of the way!" One deep voice booms over the rest. They immediately shut up and the shadows move away to be replaced by only two. "Kris?" The one who shouted now softly asks.

"Hm?" I manage to choke out, not yet ready to open my eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened" The male voice questions.

"Ye-yeah," I nod and barely crack open my eyes a sliver to peer at the man talking. Who else is it, but Jack! This startles me and my heart gives a hefty thump when his dark eyes meet mine. I feel a blush come dangerously close to breaking out but I somehow keep it at bay. I do try however, to sit up but someone's hand keeps me down.

"Just stay down right now Kris." William, the other figure tells me. To this I only dip my head and try not to look him in the eyes. An overwhelming bout of guilt and utter shame overcomes me. I was trying to eavesdrop on William. I said I trust him, so why would I do something so stupid and go back on that?

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jack asks. I look up to meet his gaze before I answer. "I-I think I just leaned too far over the edge." I mutter. Something flashes in Jack's eyes that I cannot quite describe. "I just wasn't being careful. Sorry. It won't happen again, Captain."

"You're right. It won't, 'cause you won't be goin' up there anymore."

"What?!" my eyes widen. He cannot ban me from the crow's nest! _Don't do this to me, Jack. Please._

"You 'eard me, Kris." Jack straightens up and glances around at the crowd of men. "Well? What're you lot gaping at? Get back to work." He orders swiftly as he returns to the helm.

"KRISSY! BLOODY HELL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVY JONES' LOCKER HAPPENED TO YOU?" The over so distinct voice of Cathrin yells as she pushes her way through the retreating group.

"I'm fine. Cotton caught me."

"Damn right. What in the hell were you doing?"

"Not being careful. Jack banned me from the crow's nest, so it won't happ-"

"Woaw, woaw. He can't just _ban_ you."

"Yes, he can," William says calmly. Oh, I had forgotten about him. I turn slightly to face him, but he will not look at me. "He's Captain. He makes the choices and I agree with him."

"What? Will, you damn spineless prick. What for?! Kris here is our best look out" Cath tries to defend me. Really I am just in shock. From what I heard, William did not agree with anything Jack said.

"Don't insult me, you're not even twelve." William glares at Cath.

"I. AM. NOT. TWELVE. I am thirteen and a damn bloody half!" Cath nearly screams.

"Whatever. You don't look it."

"Why you fu-"

"Why?" I ask quietly, both Cath and William turn sharply to look at me.

"What?"

"What you talking about, Kris?" Cath quiets down and gives me her full attention.

"Why do you really want me on this ship? I know you love Elizabeth, so what good am I? What would kill me to know? Why can't I know? What are you hiding from me? I don't understand, William." I avoid meeting his intense gaze. I cannot look at him right now.

"Krissy…" He trails off, not quite knowing what to say. I caught him unawares with my rampage of questions.

"Dammit, William Turner tell me!" My head shoots up to lock eyes with him. Dark brown clashing with mint green.

"I… can't."

"Kris, you're crying," Cath's voice is small. She sounds worried. I barely brush my fingers against my cheeks to feel the tell-tale wetness of fresh salty tears.

"Why can't you, William?" I can feel my temper rising. "Am I not important enough to know? It's about me, so shouldn't I?" He says nothing. "Well?! Shouldn't I fucking know?" I have had it. I quickly stand up, ignoring the rush of blood that leaves me momentarily disorientated.

"Krissy, please-" He tries to talk, while reaching for my arm to pull me back. I shove him back and take a few uncertain steps backwards.

"No." I shake my head and speed away from him to sprint down into the cabins. I need to be as far away as possible from him right now.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: pirates are not mine

Wow… ummm, this chapter is longer than the rest.

Here's Chapter Four!

No one followed me after I pretty much ran away; I am glad though. I probably would have stabbed whoever dared to try to 'console' me or whatever. I slowly tug my fingers through my damn long hair until I am sure there will never again be any tangle for the rest of my life. With a sigh, I lie down on my cot and stare up at the ceiling. _What exactly is going on? William's never been one to keep secrets, at least on from me._ I roll onto my side and close my eyes. I just feel so… drained. Minutes pass, maybe they were hours, I am not sure, but it is a while until I hear footsteps walking towards me. They stop right next to my cot. The figure sighs dejectedly but does not say anything. I glance over my shoulder to see who it is.

"Hey Princess," Jack says smoothly with a small grin. I promptly close my eyes and face the wall again. "Will didn't tell you anythin', did 'e?"

"No," I mumble. I do not know if he heard me, but he keeps talking anyway.

"Good. I figured I should, since we're getting' close to our destination." He tells me. I hear him rummage for something quickly. "Look 'ere! I've got some of me rum and I thought we could talk." This time I completely roll over to look at him. In each hand he has a dusty bottle. I eye them carefully before conceding and sit up. Jack hands me a bottle and takes a seat beside me, his shoulder touching mine. He offers to open the bottle for me, but I simply rip the cork out with my teeth, spit it off somewhere, and take a long swig of the rum. The liquid leaves a burning trail down the back of my throat I nearly chose because of its pungent taste, but it almost instantly calms my nerves and puts me at ease. I can feel Jack's eyes on me, most likely studying my behavior. I reveal nothing. I cock my heard to the side and shamelessly rove my own eyes over him.

"Well? Didn't you want to 'talk'?" I ask him dryly. I am not going to take any more bullshit from anyone. Jack seems to understand this and looks up to meet my hard glare. I hear him gulp as he gives me an uneasy smile.

"The reason your buddy, Will, brought you," he begins, "was to save poor Miss Elizabeth Swann." I nod at him, but say nothing. _I know that part. It was pretty obvious, Jack._ I close my eyes and take another swig of the intoxicating alcohol. "You see though, the only way we can think to do it... well, is to make a trade." He pauses, letting the words sink in for me.

"A trade." I absently repeat. Maybe it is the lack of sleep over the last few weeks, maybe it is the emotional drainage, or maybe it is the rum starting to really take an effect, either way, I start laughing; and not just a chuckle, mind you. I am saying a full out storm of laughs. My eyes start watering and I try to wipe the salty tears away but without success.

"Kris…" Jack says uncertainly, "You alright?" I keep laughing but turn to face him. Honestly, he looks bloody nervous. I suppose he has never been in a situation like this. My rampage of laughs quickly dies down and I drink some more. At this rate I will be drunk before I know it.

"I'm fine, captain." I tell him carefully. "If William wants to trade me for Elizabeth Swann, so be it." Another drink, "I'll do anything for him" Jack's eyes widen tremendously and he studies me again.

"You're willin' to pretty much sacrifice _your_ life for _his _happiness?" he sounds so dumbstruck so I simply shrug and turn so my feet hang off the cot.

"Yeah," I say, "he's done a lot for me. It's about time I returned the favor, right?" I down the remnants of the bottle and answer my own question. "Right,"

"You don't have to do this, Princess."

"Why shouldn't I? After all I've got nothing back in Port Royal worth keeping. I've got no family. William was the only thing worth keeping." I bend over to rest my forehead on my knees. "And now he's offering me up for Elizabeth. I have no purpose." It is quiet for a moment. Me, done talking; Jack, just mulling over my words.

"What 'bout the small girl, Kate or whatever?"

"Cath?" I ask, "Well, she gets along fine here. Mr. Gibbs can keep her on a leash."

"You're really goin' through with this then." It is a statement not a question. I sit up to look him in the eyes.

"Yes." My head feels dizzy and my throat absolutely dry, but I have never felt so certain about something in my life.

"Alright," he nods at me, but does not look away.

"Today was my birthday, you know." I crack a small smile, "twenty-one."

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Jack grins at me but I can tell it is forced. A forced smile is better than no smile, I guess.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," he glances around for a minute then hands me his unopened bottle of rum.

"Here," I gingerly take it from him with a chuckle. I notice his eyes flash in worry. He is probably convinced every time I laugh now it will be like the torrid of laughs I had just a little bit ago.

"Thanks, Jack," he stands and looks down at me for a brief second before patting me on the head and ruffling my hair.

"Get some sleep, will ya? We'll be there soon." He smiles sadly at this and walks away.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," I call after him quietly as I open my second bottle that he gave me and quickly take a drink. "The sooner William gets Elizabeth back and I disappear from his life, the better off he'll be." I whisper to myself as the ship softly rocks side to side, telling me the world will go on.

The next morning I woke up with a downright gruesome headache. I had never really drunk rum before. I guess now I know the aftereffects of downing two full bottles in under an hour. And I also know that I am never going to do that again. I slowly rise from my cot and look around. All of the other cots are empty. That is probably for the best anyway. I do not think I would be able to handle a ship full of perverted men with a hangover. Carefully, I make my way up to the deck but it is devoid of people.

"Shit," I curse under my breath. "How long have I been out?" I ask myself as I walk around the ship looking for any sign of my shipmates. I hear something fall from behind me and I quickly turn around to see what it was, but there is nothing there.

"Hello?" I call and I instantly hate how feeble my voice sounds. I inch closer to where the sound came from. "Hello?" I call again with more strength. Right as I am about to give up and leave, I hear something else fall and break. Intrigued once more, I continue moving closer until I can hear faint curses and the sounds of hurried footsteps.

"Hurry up!" a voice says.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can." Another remarks pointedly. I slowly creep myself towards the door that they are behind. I lay my ear against the cool wood and strain to listen.

"I can't find anything." The second voice.

"That means they were lying about having something worth our while." The first voice says rather dejectedly and I can almost hear the frown I am sure he is sporting. Suddenly, the footsteps advance in my direction and I swiftly back away from the door. _Should I be caught and maybe get taken to where ever my shipmates are? Or do I run and get the hell away from here?_

My choice ends up being decided for me when my arm is forcefully grabbed and I am turned to face whoever decided to be _rude _and grab me.

"What's a little girlie like you doin' on a pirate ship all alone, huh?" the man's voice is deep bordering on monotone. I do not respond to him, which makes his grip on my upper arm tight immensely. _Defiantly going to have bruises._ I think, _if I live. _"Why don't you answer me little girl?"

"'Ey, who've you got there?" one of the voices from behind the door asks. My captor glances away from me to the other men. I take this perfect opportunity and try to escape. I turn around to kick out his knees and dead leg him. As expected, it works. He falls and let's go of my arm. I raise my other arm and plant my elbow on the back of his neck. The deep voiced man lands face first on the floorboards with a grunt. I turn to the other two obstacles to find them utterly stunned. I suppress a frustrated sigh. _I need to get off this ship before the big guy wakes up. _I lunge at the other two and easily enough I bring them down, but not before noticing that one has a wooden eye. A bloody wooden eye! How the hell is that accomplished? I hastily take the guns from the wooden eye-guy and the fat one with him. I sprint away from the three men but I do not get very far. From behind me a shot is fired and just barely misses my head. _ I swear I took their guns, so how-_ another shot; this time it does not miss. I stumble instantly, searing pain storming through my body form one source, my left thigh. I keep running though, never one to just give up.

"Looks like the little girl forgot about me." That almost monotonous voice chuckles smoothly.

"Fuck," I hiss at he pain increases with each step. Another shot finds its way to my arm, narrowly missing, but grazing it enough to carve a decent sized chunk out of my skin and burn like hell. The man laughs again, the sound suddenly closer to me. I begin a string of shits with every breath.

"Come one little girl," the man growls, obviously impatient and seriously annoyed with me. His hand carelessly clamps down over the graze on my arm. A gasp escapes my mouth as he abruptly pulls me back towards him. "Now, now," he chastises me as I attempt to at least bite him while both my injured leg and unharmed one fighting to kick him. "You're really startin' to piss me off." He snaps at me. I feel something press against the back of my neck. The cool metal such a contrast to my burning skin. "How about you calm down now," I continue to struggle anyway. Like I am really going to listen to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Ugly. The next thing I know the butt of the gun hits me on the head and with that I pass out, my last thought, _What a fucking fantastic day to have a hangover on.  
_

When I awoke I was being carried by almost-monotone, my thigh and right upper arm half-assedly wrapped. My mind is in a haze but I can make out a bunch of people and one man standing by a large chest in the middle.

"What-what?" I mumble, glancing frantically at each person as almost-monotone walks by them.

"What do we 'ave 'ere then?" someone calls from near the giant chest.

"A little kitten that needs to be declawed." The man carrying me says. Funny how that nickname turns so… _un_-endearing in this situation. I try to move any part of my body, but the over whelming tide of pain only makes me gasp in shock.

"Looks like she's awake." The man by the chest laughs. "Is this the girl you decided to trade? Seeing as the other isn't a Turner?"

"Yes, her name is Krissy Turner, I swear it." I hear someone that sounds strangely like William say. I almost try to correct him about my name, but I just feel so weak.

"Is Kitten hurt?" someone else asks. I barely turn my head to see who. Turns out the entire crew from the Interceptor is here in the cave… being held at gun point, and sword point.

"Jack?" I shift my eyes through he crowd to find him. "Where's Jack?" I ask louder, a little raspy due to my throat being dry.

"What's that? Looking for Jack are ya kitten?" again the man by the chest is talking. He really need to just shut up. Now.

"Who are you?" I ask him, "and where's Jack?" I try to move, but again the pain is too much.

"I am Captain Barbossa, and your little Jack is well not here."

"Put me down now." I demand. Almost-monotone just snickers as he walks up to the chest and Captain Barbossa.

"Alright set her down," he says with a grin. The beast of a man drops me on my ass next to the chest. My leg hits first causing a fresh torrid of pain, enough to make me cry, but I bite my tongue not to. "Now why'd you go and shoot the kitten?"

"She tried to run, Captain. She's a fast little bugger." Almost-monotone grunts. I ignore them and continue searching relentlessly for Jack. _Where the bloody hell is he?_ My eyes find William first. In his arms is a blond haired woman, crying softly. I lock gazes with William. _Funny, he almost looks guilty._ I do not give anything anyway as he continues staring at me. Barbossa grabs my uninjured arm to make me stand up.

"Are you really a Turner, girl?" Barbossa questions me, but I say nothing in favor of finding Jack. "cause the other supposed 'Turner' lied to us." Still no luck. "Well?"

"Krissy, please answer him." William nearly begs. I quickly look at him again, my mouth in a firm half-frown.

"Where's Jack? Tell me that first." William's eyes narrow slightly.

"He fell behind." Is all he says. Now I am not stupid. I had heard of the supposed 'Pirate's Code' before and I for one think it is complete bullshit. All through the crown, however, a soft murmur erupts. Words here and there: "code," "dead," "Jack," and so on.

"he _fell _behind? Or you _left_ him behind?" I stand my ground, albeit painfully with the blasted bullet lodged in my thigh, and glare at my best friend. I do not dare look away from him, that is until I see a shadow cautiously creep by from the corner of my eye.

"Are you a damn Turner or not?" Barbossa asks again. I train my eyes on the shadow that is making its way, slowly I might add, out in the open. The figure stops just before it reaches light, staying on the edge of the shadows. It does however take one step forward and I instantly feel a sad smile involuntarily grace my lips.

"My name is Krissy Amelia Jacobs Turner." I tell Barbossa confidently. For a moment I picture myself getting married to William and taking his last name. but the semi-happy thought quickly disappears with my next words. "Do with me as you wish, just let them alone." I sound braver than I really feel, but it is too late now. Minty green is locked with the soft brown of one Captain Jack Sparrow as he slowly raises a hand.

_"If William wants to trade me for Elizabeth Swann, so be it. I'll do anything for him."_

_ "You're willing to pretty much sacrifice _your _life for _his _happiness?"_

_ "Yeah, he's done a lot for me. It's about time I returned the favor right?"_

"Right," I say aloud, answering my question once again. Barbossa starts to laugh at me.

"If you're really who you say you are, Kitten, I'll let your little playmates go. You have my word," He forces me to face him, breaking my eye contact with Jack, "but if you're not, we're going to have some problems." His breath reeks, of course maybe his decaying, yellow teeth have something to do with it.

"Please just let them go, I promise you that you'll get what you want." Barbossa glances at me skeptically. I know he does not believe me fully, once false 'Turner' is enough to doubt the next. Just as long as it buys me some time to get the crew out of here…

"Fine." He says after a while. "They can go back to their ship. If you're not of Turner's blood, I'll have my men kill them all and sink the ship." He tells me. I dip my head knowing full well he will not keep to his word like he 'promised.' Barbossa motions to almost-monotone and slowly my shipmates are led out of where ever the hell we are. I watch until they all disappear besides one small girl with blond hair.

"Cath," I whisper, a sudden burning in the back of my throat. She, herself, looks close to tears. I feel ashamed as she sharply turns on her heel and follows after the crew, not one word spoken to me.

Barbossa and I wait in silence along with five other men. I am assuming they are with him of course. They do not look like anyone I know. I refuse to remove my gaze from the spot Cath had been standing in. _how could I just give up on her? Just leave her for a man that only cares about his 'bonny lass'? _at the thought of that phrase I discreetly search for Jack again, but I cannot find him. Looks like he took his chance to escape without harm. I really am all alone again.

"There, they should all be settled and cozy now." Barbossa informs me after twenty minutes of silence. He chuckles without humor while looking down at me. God, I have never felt so small before. "Are _you_ ready now, Krissy 'Turner'?"

"No, but I really have no say in this."

"Smart one, you are," the pirate captain grins, exposing those nasty teeth again, and pulls out a knife from, well somewhere. I have learned just to go with it when someone pulls out a gun or knife now. He tugs my right arm to make my hand face palm down over the giant chest. Now that I am right next to it I can see what is inside: a huge amount of coins, gold skull coins. _Amazing. _I think, slightly in awe. Barbossa brings the blade to my hand after turning my palm up now. The sharp edge is pressed against the sensitive skin. I barely register the fresh wave of pain as he digs the knife into my palm to draw blood. I follow the drops of crimson as they fall onto the gold on the chest. Barbossa lets go of me and starts looking at himself frantically. In all honesty, he looks downright spastic, but I hold my tongue as I reach into the chest.

"Did it work this time?" One of the five men suddenly asks. Barbossa whips out a pistol and aims it at the man, firing once. Silence as the gun goes off. The man looks around, obviously still alive even with the newly acquired bullet hole to his heart. Barbossa turns on me in an instant.

"You are not a Turner!"

"I was raised by one." I smartly retort.

"But you do not have the blood of one."

"No." I suppress a grin as he now aims the gun to the center of my forehead. All it took next was one more shot, and just like that, all hell breaks loose.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine.

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. Finals, school, and crap are going on and they got in the way of my writing! But I'm back now! So here goes the story!

Here's Chapter Five!

* * *

I quickly drop to the ground as Barbossa stumbles back, his finger on the trigger; a look of pure confusion written on his face.

"Kris!" Someone yells, grabbing me around the waist to pick me up and I briefly hear the clanging of coins from the chest.

"Jack Sparrow. There you are, you lowlife rat." Barbossa grimaces, raising his gun once again, still fucking aimed at me. _What the hell?_

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

"Last time I checked I was Captain of the Black Pearl and you were marooned on an island." Barbossa walks around the chest and glances in it.

"Sea turtles," Jack offers and now I am thoroughly confused. Never looking away from Jack and me, Barbossa takes a coin out of the chest between him and Jack and me.

"Amazing things, these coins," he flips it in the air. My eyes are caught on the flash of gold as it lands on his open palm. "We've been cursed, ya see." I feel his eyes on me and unwillingly I meet his gaze. "We stole them, these coins and spent them all. And so this happened." He steps around the chest into a patch of moonlight from a hole in the ceiling of the cave. A gasp escapes before I can stop it as I watch his skin turn to bone. "And now ya see. We cannot taste, feel, or die." Jack scoffs and hoists me up to hold me better against his side. My thigh starts burning again as I grip Jack's shirt smearing the blood from my cut palm.

"Jack," I whisper. He glances down at me, his eyebrows knit in worry. "We need to leave." He nods slightly then looks back to Barbossa.

"Well, looks like we'll just be leavin' now."

"I don't think so Jack. See, that lil' girl lied to me. She owes me somthin'."

"No," I mumble as the pain builds. "No. No. No. No. No." The world starts to move as Jack steps away from both Barbossa and the chest. The weight in my pocket feels heavier for a moment and I am almost tempted to reach inside and touch my newest and most valuable treasure.

"You know what? How 'bout she gives it to you later, huh?" Jack weakly chuckles and immediately turns to run away, dragging me along with him. I hear Barbossa laughing from behind us.

"You won't get away, Jack." He calls and the distinct sound of a gun being fired rings in my ears. I whimper feeling the rush of air as the bullet passes extremely too close to my face.

"Hold on, Princess. I'll get ya outta here." Jack comforts me and I feel his hold on me tighten.

"Jack… What about the crew?" I faintly ask him, half scared to hear the answer. Jack does not say anything however to help my fear or replace it with relief as we suddenly are outside. I can see two ships anchored on the coast. I try to tell Jack to go the Interceptor but he does not listen to me, instead choosing to run to the other ship. I start to struggle from Jack's grip but he will not let me go.

"Jack! We can't leave them behind!" I complain.

"You mean like Will left me." He grunts not looking at me as we get on the unknown ship.

"I knew it," I tell myself more than Jack. He suddenly sits me down; very gently I might add, next to the helm.

"Stay here," he tells me sternly, as he stands and begins to leave me.

"No! Jack!" I try to stand to follow him, desperate not to be alone.

"Krissy," Jack appears back in front of me, "please. I'll save Will. Don't worry." He almost hisses and places his hands on my shoulders.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." He smiles at me and leans away but I grab his shirt once more to face me.

"Promise me," I demand fiercely, "you won't die."

Next thing I know, Jack's lips are planted firmly on mine. I am frozen in shock at this action but I can feel his mouth working to get me to respond. With a small sigh I give into the kiss. After what seems like an eternity, Jack pulls away and his brown eyes soften as he smirks.

"I can't die, love." Right at that moment, a sliver of moonlight lands on Jack's face. Instantly, the tanned skin transforms into a ghostly skull. Another gasp involuntarily slips out. He quickly pecks me on the lips, and then he is gone.

* * *

"How the bloody hell did you get out of there, Krissy?"An absolutely shrill voice makes me jolt awake.

"Wha?" I groan smartly, rubbing my eyes.

"How the _bloody hell_ did you get out of there, Kris?" The voice repeats and reality dawns in. I slowly look up and blink a few times.

"Cath," I whisper. She looks at me funny for a moment then rolls her eyes.

"Well yeah, it's damn well me, Kris. Did you hit your freakin' head or somethin'?"

"Cath!" I yell with a huge smile plastered on my lips. I jump up to hug her around the neck tightly.

"Ack!" She falls backwards, me landing on top of her.

"Cathrin, oh Cath," I start to cry, "I'm so sorry." She awkwardly pats my back as we sit up and I disentangle my arms from around her.

"Kris, don't worry about it." She tells me softly. "We're all okay. Captain Jack made sure." Cath places her small hand on my cheek.

"Everyone?"

"Every last perverted asshole and parrot." She smiles at me but it only makes me want to cry more, so she hugs me this time.

"What about William and Elizabeth?"

"They're okay. Elizabeth actually isn't that bad, but Will's pretty beat up."

"Why?" My eyebrows knit in confusion. "He got Elizabeth."

"Kris, no one but me and Jack know you're alive." Cath explains to me, "He's gonna let you make an appearance when you're read-"

"He kissed me," I blurt out against my better knowledge and my eyes widen at my slip up. I swear Cath's face is entirely devoid of color.

"What?" She nearly screams, "He bloody kissed you?" When the hell did he do that?"

"Before he went to help you guys." I tell her, briefly remembering the kiss.

"That was two days ago," Cath mutters to herself more than to me.

"I've been asleep for two days?"

"Yep. Knocked out. The Captain's been in here a lot though."

"Really?" I sit up and look behind Cath at the closed door to the room.

"He damn well did. We all thought he was goin' insane." I quickly stand up but my still injured leg protest to the sudden action.

"Damn," I curse at the wave of soreness.

"Oh yeah, I fixed up your thigh, arm, and hand." Sure enough all those areas are wrapped up a lot better than the half-assed job one of Barbossa's men did. _Speaking of Barbossa… _I muse to myself. I pat the pocket on my pants to feel the weight that should be there. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see a-"

"A gold coin, yeah. I got it." She tells me and I cannot hold back my sigh of relief.

"Where-"

"Is it?" Cath reaches into her own pocket to pull out the coin. "Where'd you get it, Kris?"

"Um… It was… a parting gift from Barbossa for being so good." I tell her with a small smirk.

"Meaning you stole it." She hands the coin to me and nods slowly. "I'm so proud of ya Krissy!"

"I'm going out there now." I tell Cath. She nods and rises to stand in front of me. Just then my stomach gives a _very_ loud grumble. Cath and I both stare at the offending area. "Looks like I'm pretty hungry." And just like that we are both laughing. She leads the way towards the closed door and with one deep breath I open it and sunlight directly shines in my eyes.

"Kitten?" Someone calls almost immediately. After I am done being blinded, I recognize Marti.

"Hey."

"You're alive!" Someone else calls. All at once I am being overwhelmed by the whole crew crowding around me.

"Uh, hey guys," I sheepishly smile at them all.

"We're all glad you're okay, Krissy." Anamaria gently touches my arm. "We all thought the worst."

"I'm alright, Ana. Thank you." I smile at her and give her a tight hug. Then everyone steps away from me to reveal none other than William. _Without the 'bonny lass,' I see._ I snidely remark to myself.

"Krissy…" He says carefully. Suddenly, I feel very ashamed. I did not keep my promise. I am not supposed to still be here. I should be dead, honestly. "Is it really you?" William asks stepping towards me. I barely nod, not able to look him in the eyes. Unfortunately his hand reaches to tilt my chin up. "You're alive," Confusion changes to abrupt happiness and he pulls me into him to hug me. "I thought you were dead, Kris."

"I should be," I tell him quickly. He pulls away to frown down at me all traces of former happiness wiped away by my words.

"What?"

"I should be dead right now."

"But you're not."

"Because Jack saved me." William's face blanches instantly and his hands grip my arms tightly.

"When?"

"When Barbossa found out you lied."

"You lied too."

"Yeah, for you." I not at him. William looks lost for a moment but he tries to hide it.

"Why did Jack save you?"

"I don't know, maybe because he cares." I do not mean for my voice to sound so harsh, but it does.

"I do care about you, Kris. You're my best friend."

"Oh? You care so much that you were willing to trade me for some girl you hardly know." A blatant accusation. His grip tightens again. "You only brought me to save her. Right, William?" He says nothing as my voice rises. "You don't fucking care. You call me your best friend but you don't even know what a friend is. I only agreed to be traded because I thought I lov… Well now I don't. We're bloody even. So you can get your damn hands off of me now." William's eyes flash dangerously at me. The corner of his mouth twitching in aggravation.

"Will? What's going on?" A distinctly female voice asks from behind me, but William does not look away from me.

"The Captain came to rescue me after you left him behind. No wait, after you _made_ him be left behind." Okay so I am jumping to conclusions, but it sounds pretty convincing and Jack did sort of say the same thing, so I am going with it. "You only cared about rescuing _her_." I hiss at my 'best friend.' In an instant William's hand is raised to hit me, multiple gasps and shouts of protest ensue but right before his fist even gets three inches from my face, my right hand instinctively grabs his fist and bends his wrist back to break it. In a matter of seconds William is on his knees in front of me, grunting in pain. "Don't you even _dare_ try to fucking hit me, William Turner." Mint green eyes narrow at him deadly. "You do _not_ have the right to hit me. From now on, if you even look at me the wrong way, I will not hesitate to break another of your bones." And with those last words I can feel someone approach me. I release William's hand and swiftly turn on my heel. Now standing right in front of me is the blond haired women that I was supposed to die for.

"Elizabeth?" I ask her. She glances from William writhing on the floor in pain to me nervously and nods.

"Yes."

"You better damn well be happy with him. And know this: I may not know you very well, but anyone that is willing to even listen to his bullshit for more than five seconds might as well be the same as him. I don't care if I'm overreacting but I swear to God, I will not be put through this shit anymore. Elizabeth Swann my anger is not towards you but if you are going to be with him, I will have nothing to do with you." I tell the gaping blond.

"I understand." She extends her hand towards me and I easily accept it.

"Krissy Amelia Jacobs Wood. Call me Kris."

"Elizabeth Swann, but you already seem to know that. Call me Elizabeth." We shake hands and with a nod I walk away from the scene. Not even three seconds later Cath is by my side.

"Did I ever freakin' tell you that you're my damn hero, Kris?"

"Nope," I chuckle.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Still not mine and never shall be.

Here's Chapter Six!

* * *

"I heard you broke ol' Will's wrist." A familiar deep voice says from the doorway.

"What of it?" I coolly remark, pointedly not looking at my visitor. He does not answer me, instead choosing to walk closer. I shift uneasily on the bed with each of his steps. After my little escapade, I decided to return to the captain's quarters to escape any and everyone. It seems Jack does not care about invading my privacy. His footsteps are casual and unhurried as he closes the space between up and leans down to be at eye level with me.

"I happen to find that very attractive, Princess." He grins crookedly while caging me between his arms on the bed.

"Now, now Captain," he still grins down at me.  
"It's just me and you. No one's gonna burst in. I've got tha' little Kit girl guarding the door."

"You mean, Cath." I correct him with a smirk.

"What I _mean, _princess, is I'm going to kiss you now and nothing's going to stop me." My eyes widen slightly as he leans even closer to my face, warm breath fanning across my lips.

"What if I say no?" I ask, a bit breathless.

"Now why would you say that?" Jack asks back and if possible gets closer but he does not kiss me. I know that if I really say 'no,' he will actually stop and that is the trust I need. I know I really should not have faith in a pirate, let alone one as mischievous as _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow, but that little nagging voice in the back of my head keeps telling me: _Go for it. Go for it. You've always wanted something like this. _Plus there is the fact that he saved me and the entire crew from Barbossa. I cannot help but think he did it for me.

My smirk stays as I answer Jack, "Just to tease you," I then close the miniscule gap between us and slant my mouth on his.

* * *

"God, I could bloody well hear all the damn noise you two were making all night." Cath greets me as I walk out of the Captain's quarters the next morning.

"Oh," I blush and run my hands through my now thigh length auburn hair. I quickly retie it back into a messy braid with my black ribbon.

"Damn Kris, you're as red as a-"

"Okay, okay thank you Cath."

"I didn't actually hear anything, Kris, but with the way you're blushing…" She trails off, seeming to come to a conclusion.

"I'm going to go eat something now." And with that I leave a snickering thirteen (and a damn half) year old behind me and make my way to get some food. Of course when I walk into the eating area everyone stares at me. _Lovely. _Probably because of the scene I caused yesterday and it may also be because I am most definitely wearing one of Jack's shirts which hangs down to mid thigh on my body. I ignore the stares and a single glare from the bastard with a broken wrist and get myself an orange from the quickly decreasing pile of fruits. Once I have my breakfast, well I leave; one can only stand being gawked at for so long. While peeling the orange skin off of the actual edible inside of the fruit I saunter along up to the deck to see what chores need to be done today.

"Hey Kitten!" I hear someone call as I emerge on the deck.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs."

"Are you, er, feeling better?" He looks so nervous talking to me now. I guess breaking someone's wrist like that can make some people wary.

"I'm fine, thank you," I smile at him to ease some discomfort.

"Tha's good. We're all glad you're 'right."

"Me? I'm happy all of you are okay! I thought Barbossa's men had gotten you lot."

"Well, we're a tough bunch," He laughs and rubs that back of his head. "and the whole swapping you thing-"

"No. That's the past now. I'm over it." I tell Gibbs quickly, "Although those gold coins Barbossa seemed so obsessed about, I'm pretty intrigued by those."

"Ah, the Aztec gold coins," Mr. Gibbs nods solemnly. "They're cursed."

"Barbossa told me that he stole the coins and spent them. Why did he become cursed?" I ask, remembering the whole ordeal in the cave. I absentmindedly pat my leg where the pocket is.

"Aye. Those coins are cursed."

"But how and why?" I ask again, a little impatiently. "When he stepped into the moonlight… he turned into a walking, talking skeleton."

"Really?" Gibb's eyes widen. _That's right, _I think. _He wasn't there for that little scene._

"Yes. It was strange. What I want to know is what this curse does."

"Why are you so interested, Kitten?"

"Hmmm?" I blink at him, "oh, I don't know… Just fascinating I guess."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Mr. Gibbs warns with a stern look.

"Sure, sure, but cats have nine lives." I wink with a smirk and walk away, waving goodbye. Not two seconds later Cath comes running up to me.

"The Captain wants to see you." She motions to the helm.

"Why can't he come get me himself?" I question, faint annoyance in my tone. I glance to where Cath is pointing. _Come now, Jack. Don't send Cath for petty errands. _

"Just go." She shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"I suppose," I notice Cath eye my orange suspiciously for a second. "Do you want some, Cath?"

"Wha-me? No. I'm fine. Damn, no… yes." She looks guiltily at me while I laugh quietly.

"I don't mind, here." I break off a few slices and hand them to her. She smiles in thanks and stuffs one of them into her mouth. "Enjoy."

"Shuddup," I smile at her as I walk away to Jack. I see him glance at me from the helm as I go up the stairs. My lips stretch into a wide grin the closer I get to him.

"I think that shirt's mine." He says with a wink.

"Hmmm… I don't know. It looks rather good on me don't you think?" I smirk as I stand right next to him, still only coming up to his shoulder just barely.

"Princess, _I think_ you look rather good without anything on at all." His little statement earns a slap to the back of his head and a small blush on my cheeks. "Now, now, love. Save that for the bedroom."

"I'm going to shoot you." I threaten only halfheartedly.

"Won't do anything for you." Jack grins cheekily, brown eyes looking down at me.

"Oh?"

"The curse you're so interested in makes you immortal till all of the gold is returned and th' blood of the thief or thieves is given back as its own payment." His grip on the helm tightens turning his knuckles white. My right hand clenches and the wrap around it constricts slightly. The pain from my wounds seems to have just disappeared. I am tempted to think that if I look at the injuries on my hand and thigh, they will be gone. _This curse just sounds more and more remarkable by the second. _

"Is all of Barbossa's crew cursed then?"

"And whoever else steals from the chest." The grin is gone from his face, replaced with a dark frown as he shifts his eyes away from me.

"How do you know this?" I whisper my mind just slightly overwhelmed.

"I stole from the chest," he barely shrugs, "plus I know everything, Princess."

"Hardly," I scoff. Jack peers back down at me and smiles softly.

"You'd be surprised at my vast knowledge."

"Uh-huh," to keep a snide remark from surfacing, I bite my lip. Jack laughs and releases his grip on the helm to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me into him.

"I'm not goin' to let anything happen to you, Krissy." He says harshly, keeping me flush against his side for emphasis.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me too much, Captain. I am a big girl. Twenty-one, you know."

"Yes, I know, love."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, _love_, I'm going to do a few chores."

"Aw, c'mon, Princess!"

"No. If I'm going to be on this ship. I'm going to help take care of it."

"What 'bout takin' care of me?" I push away from him and head towards the small staircase to take me down to the deck.

"I'll just have to save that for the bedroom." I wink at him. He lets out a roar of laughter as I stroll away, leaving him to navigate the ship to our next destination. Which speaking of, I still do not know where the hell we are going.


End file.
